universal_orlandofandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Myers
Michael Myers, also known as The Shape, is a character who has appeared in multiple attractions as part of the annual Halloween Horror Nights event at Universal Studios Florida. He is the main antagonist of the Halloween ''film franchise, with the exception of ''Halloween III: Season of the Witch, which does not take place in the continuity of the rest of the franchise. Michael Myers is frequently considered one of the most famous slasher villains of all time, having been a major inspiration for many others, especially Jason Voorhees of Friday the 13th. Despite his status as one of the first slashers to popularize the sub-genre of horror, he did not receive his own maze at Universal Orlando Resort until 2014, but was previously featured as a guest character in 1998 and 2003. He has since returned multiple times in subsequent years. Background NOTE: The timeline of the Halloween franchise is frequently altered in some way depending on certain films in the series. This background focuses on a general overview of the character seen in all of the films, save for Halloween III: Season of the Witch, the 2007 reboot directed by Rob Zombie, and its 2009 sequel. Michael Myers is a being whose motives and history are shrouded in mystery. It's not known what drives him to kill, or how he has certain abilities that appear to be superhuman in nature. All that is known about Michael Myers is that he murdered his older sister Judith Myers on Halloween of 1963, at the age of six, in the small town of Haddonfield, Illinois. He was taken to Smith's Grove Sanitarium, as a patient of psychiatrist Dr. Sam Loomis. Loomis watched over Myers for fifteen years. He claims that for eight years, he attempted to figure out what was wrong with the young killer. However, he also mentioned that he spent the next seven years keeping him locked up, as he believed the boy was nothing but pure evil. In 1978, Michael Myers escaped from Smith's Grove, and returned to Haddonfield to pursue another victim. He chose Laurie Strode as his next victim, stalking her during the day, and killing her friends before finally focusing his attention on her. Dr. Loomis initially attempted to work with the police to find Michael before anyone got hurt. But unfortunately, Michael had already begun his killing spree, and had his eyes set on Laurie. Although many were lost, Dr. Loomis was able to save Laurie from the deranged killer. Despite being inflicted with multiple gunshot wounds and even being set on fire, Myers has survived multiple counter-attacks by Loomis and his potential victims. As previously stated, no one knows why Michael Myers kills, or how he has cheated death several times. All that's known is that he is an embodiment of pure evil. Park Appearances As one of the most iconic slasher villains of all-time, Michael Myers has been licensed by Halloween ''franchise owner Trancas International Films to Universal multiple times for use in their Halloween Horror Nights event. Michael Myers originally only made guest appearances in the event in 1998 and 2003, before finally getting his own maze in 2014, located in the World Expo section of Universal Studios Florida. Named after the film series, the maze heavily featured Myers in various scenes from the franchise, including a young version in his clown costume when he killed his sister Judith. Myers returned in 2016 at HHN 26, this time appearing in ''Halloween: Hell Comes to Haddonfield, located in the Woody Woodpecker's KidZone section of the park. This maze was based primarily on Halloween II. Unlike the previous maze, Laurie Strode made an appearance. Myers' most recent appearance at Universal Studios Florida was in 2018's Halloween Horror Nights 28, as the primary character featured in the maze Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers, based on and celebrating the 30th anniversary of the film of the same name. The maze was housed in the Shrek 4-D attraction building located in the Production Central section of the park. This maze was likely featured in the event to market the sequel to the original film set 40 years later that was released during the event's run. Trivia For additional and more detailed information about the character of Michael Myers from the Halloween film franchise, please refer to the Halloween Series Wiki article. * Like many horror film characters featured at Halloween Horror Nights, the reboot version of Michael Myers seen in the 2007 film has never been featured at the event. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Category:HHN Characters Category:Licensed Characters Category:Halloween Category:Universal Studios Florida Category:World Expo Category:Woody Woodpecker's KidZone Category:Production Central Category:Villains Category:Scary characters Category:Universal Monsters